La Paranoia de Haruhi Suzumiya
by HKyon
Summary: Alguna vez se han tenido un sueño tan extraño que después de terminarlo sigues pensando inconscientemente en el? Acabo de tener uno ahora. No recuerdo exactamente de que iba , pero si recuerdo que mi hermana estaba en el... Mi hermana... Quizás sea el momento mas difícil de mi vida , algo que debo enfrentar solo... completamente solo...
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO:**

Alguna vez se han tenido un sueño tan extraño que después de terminarlo sigues pensando inconscientemente en el? Acabo de tener uno ahora. No recuerdo exactamente de que iba , pero si recuerdo que mi hermana estaba en el... Mi hermana...

La verdad es que recuerdo solo tres cosas de ese sueño , Que estaba mi hermana , que estábamos en un ambiente bastante triste y que era extremadamente raro... Tan raro que no lo hubiera podido crear la persona con la mente mas retorcida que he conocido en mi vida... Har...Haru...

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me vino de repente , era tan fuerte que me había quedado sin aliento por algunos segundos. Era espantoso. Instintivamente me quede dormido después de eso. Cuando desperté sentía un vacío tan grande en el estomago que era comparable al "hambre" que tiene Nagato a los libros. Baje las escaleras sin dificultad aun con mi pijama puesto. Después de que revise toda la casa me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo. Era lunes , día de clases, aunque eso no me importaba en absoluto, pero si tengo claro de que tenia que ir.

Alguna vez les conté lo mucho que quería a mi hermanita? Pero creo que ella a veces quiere mas a ...Sham...Shami... Ahhh si Shamisen que a mi, pero eso no viene al caso no? ...

...

...Pero que rayos me pasa? Siento como si la memoria se me fuera a ratos...me siento raro, torpe ...pero tengo la sensación de que estoy bien...pero no estoy bien...es difícil explicarlo con palabras... Se que es preocupante pero a mi no me preocupa...de hecho hoy es un lindo día normal o no...? Todos mis días junto a ...la brigada... Son raros ...como un sueño...

Un dolor menos fuerte que el Anterior se presento, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar en el ya que un crujido en mi estomago me hizo acordarme de que tenia hambre , mi mama acostumbraba a tenerme el desayuno listo al despertarme pero en su ausencia tuve que hacerme una especie de desayuno. Malo no quedo... Pero definitivamente mi café deja mucho que desear...

Mire El reloj eran las 10 am en esa hora estaríamos haciendo Matemáticas en el Instituto, Kunnikida estaría poniendo toda la atención posible al hombre-arrugas que nos enseñaba , y mientras Taniguchi estaría haciendo de las suyas o preparando un plan para salir con alguna chica ... Que perdedor ...

Me vino un adormecimiento ... Me sentía débil tenia ganas de vomitar no pude contenerme y todo el desayuno que me había preparado fue directamente al piso...o mas bien a mis zapatos... Que asco... Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme por alguna zapatilla y me recosté en mi cama...que diferente se sentía a mi cama es como si la hubieran cambiado por otra ...

Yo soy fiel a mi cama, nunca duermo plenamente cómodo en otra ... Pero recordé que no había dormido en otras camas excepto la del hospital esa vez que ... La verdad es que no recuerdo , pero si estuve en el hospital ... Y la verdad es que dormí bien en la cama de allí.

Me dieron ganas o mas bien una especie de ansiedad por probar otras camas... Camine hacia la habitación de mi hermana. Era igual como recordaba... Estaba tan llena de colores en el cual el rosa abundaba. Pero algo no andaba bien allí... Que era...? Un aroma a prendas mojadas paso por mi nariz... Que sensación tan rara ... Me tendí en su cama y a pesar de que no estaba triste me puse a llorar como nunca, hasta que me dormí...en la cama...de mi herma...hermanita.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero que fuese de su agrado ya que es mi primer Fic. :) , Comenten por favor para saber en que estuve bien , o que puedo mejorar **

**Tengo muchas ideas para este fic , no saben el drástico cambio que tomara...! Saludos!**

**Ahh... y casi se me olvida... **

**Todos los derechos de Haruhi Suzumiya pertenecen a ©2006 Nagaru Tanigawa / Member of SOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Ya ha pasado casi una semana , de cuando soñé ese sueño...o eso creo...la verdad es que he perdido la noción del tiempo. Se me han ido olvidando cosas tan fáciles como hacer que el lavadero de agua...Pero la verdad es que no me interesa... Me siento muy bien aquí...

Les he contado alguna vez lo mucho que quiero a mi herma...si creo que si...

A veces anoto cosas para que no se me olviden... Las tengo todas en un pequeño cuaderno... Lo malo es que muchos datos no los entiendo , es como si te dijeran que tienes que hacer un cuento , pero en tu vida has leído alguno... Alguna vez tuve un maestra así... Se llamaba Makoto... La profesora Makoto... A pesar de enseñar bastante mal , no la recuerdo una mala persona.

Siguiendo con el tema de los datos que anoto, hay algunos verdaderamente extraños... Tsuruya... Quien rayos es Tsuruya? Me suena al nombre de un Erizo o algún otro animal extraño... Aunque si recuerdo haber visto personas con ese nombre... No que las conozca personalmente pero... Es como cuando vas a una atención medica ... Escuchas una infinidad de nombres...al cabo de unas horas no te acordarías de ninguno...salvo uno que te haya parecido extraño , lindo , de mal gusto , en fin...

Otro de las palabras recurrentes es "Brigada"... La tengo escrita como cuatro veces...y en solo una ocasión viene junta con una especie de símbolo "505" o será "SOS" o "5o5" ... No se la verdad cual es la correcta , quizás tuviera mas sentido si escribiera personas dicen que según tu tipo de letra se puede saber tu carácter, por ejemplo si escribes a menudo con letra pequeña es que eres tímido o reservado , si escribes con letras grandes eres extrovertido y con mucha personalidad...Brigada...sera que estuve en una brigada?...la verdad es que no... algo así lo recordaría! Lo mas probable es que sea otra palabra arbitraria como otras que hay : Gato,Infinito,Vacaciones,Invierno,Navidad,Traquea,Perico,Zanahoria,Pelo,Barco,Dibujos,Comida Entre otras... Es una incógnita para mi...Para la próxima cuando escriba una palabra tratare de dar mas detalles...

Una cosa que me llamo la atención con la libreta es que algunas paginas están manchadas...no se si sera por que estén mojadas...o porque he llorado... llorado en ellas...

La otra vez trate de ir a la escuela...pero me di cuenta de que no puedo salir de mi barrio... no hay mas que mi barrio...todo lo demás había desaparecido... no es que extrañe la escuela pero supongo que siento una especie de nostalgia...pero me siento bien.

Al rato después se hizo tarde, y me dirigí a mi cama. Tardé en dormirme, y cuando pude conciliar el sueño un ruido en mi ventana me hizo despertarme. Me levante a ver si había algo o alguien , pero lo único que vi era una especie de mancha roja flotar...que muy pronto desapareció de mi vista... Que extraño , juraba que alguien me había llamado... Estuve mirando la ventana por algunos minutos , pero nada apareció nuevamente,probablemente fue mi imaginación

Al nuevo día me di cuenta de que no podía pasar mas de mi calle , no hay nada mas que mi calle, que en algunas horas mas se volvió mi casa. Al parecer nunca amaneció. Estaba sentado en la mesa,cuando de pronto vi la misma Mancha iluminada que vi anoche , pero se veía mucho mas pequeña y hacia movimientos extraños como si intentara hacerse mas grande, cuando lo logro quedo en una forma similar y tamaño a una bola de billar. Hola...que bueno que te encuentro , no queda mucho tiempo...-Dijo la extraña mancha flotante...


End file.
